Un Carnaval Maravillástico
by Silsir3
Summary: El día ha llegado, Alistair y Bunny van a ir a su primera cita y sus amigas están más que felices por esto, claro, siempre y cuando los enamorados tenga el valor de preguntarle a su alma gemela si quieren salir, ¿podrán Maddie y Kitty ayudarles? Posiblemente ¿Brooke dejará de interferir? Para nada. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Hola queridos lectores, esta es mi segunda historia parte de mi proyecto personal de "El Capítulo Final", y esta historia se basa en el 2-pack de "Alistair Bunny Carnival Date", y siempre quise saber cómo les fue en su primera cita.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR, NARRADORA, _y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Un Carnaval Maravillástico**

 _ **Era otro día en Ever After High, pero este no sería un día cualquiera, sería un día de la más hechiespectacular. ¡Tanto que no puedo describirlo con palabras por la emoción!**_

 _Brooke, recuerda lo que te dijimos._

 _Concéntrate en narrar la historia._

 ** _Lo siento, pero no puedo ocultar mi emoción, porque esto es algo que llevo muuuuuucho tiempo esperando que suceda, ¡y está sucediendo!_**

"Oigan narradores, ¿puedo preguntar el porqué hacen tanto ruido?" _preguntó Kitty Chesire, quien se encontraba en las afueras de Ever After completamente sola._

"Si, a mi me encantaría saber la razón de tanta emoción" _dijo Maddeline Hatter, quien apareció de la nada_ "Bueno, no diría que de la nada, es que escuche que hablaban con Kitty y quise saber unirme a la conversación, además he estado aquí todo este tiempo, pero la verdadera cuestión es ¿qué va a pasar hoy que tiene a la narradorcita tan emocionada?"

 _Lo siento, pero no podemos adelantar nada de la his..._

 ** _¡Hoy será la primera cita real de Alistair y Bunny!_**

 _¡Brooke!_

 ** _De por sí se iban a enterar, así que no veo la gran cosa de que lo sepan ahora mismo._**

 _Aún así no debes decirles lo que va a pasar, todo debe desarrollarse naturalmente._

"Sea como sea no va a pasar, la última vez que dijiste que algo "grande" iba a pasar para esos dos tórtolos, a penas y hubo un beso en la mejilla" _dijo Kitty._

"¡Su primera cita! ¿dónde va a ser? ¿qué harán? ¿irán al cine? ¿al lago? ¿a la Casa del Té del Sombrerero?" _preguntaba una sobre-emocionada Maddie_ "Y con razón, finalmente ellos dos van a salir, les tendré que preparar una fiesta del té post-cita para celebrar este maravilloso acontecimiento"

 ** _Bueno, ellos aún no se lo preguntan al otro._**

"Te lo dije, demasiado tímidos" _expresó Kitty_

"Pues debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejar que echen a perder una oportunidad así para encontrar la felicidad" _dijo Maddeline preocupada por la felicidad de sus amigos._

"Esta bien, supongo que podemos tratar de darles animo a ellos para que no se acobarden y lo lamenten el resto de sus vidas"

 ** _Muchas gracias._**

 _¿Ahora que hacemos ya que ellas ya están involucradas?_

 _Lo único que podemos hacer, continuar narrando la historia._

* * *

 _Nos encontramos en los pasillos de Ever After High, en donde en cada extremo de uno estos, se encontraban Alistair Wonderland y Bunny Blanc nerviosos, con una nota escondida entre sus manos._

 _Esas notas las escribieron con la intensión de ponerlas en el casillero de la persona que más aman para confesarle sus sentimientos y con la esperanza de que sean correspondidos._

 _Pero las dudas se empezaban a acumular en las cabezas de ambos enamorados, pensando los peores escenarios que podían suceder, y generando miedo que podría provocar que no tuvieran la valentía para entregar las notas._

 ** _Aunque los adoré como pareja, llega a ser un poco molesto que sea completamente obvio que ambos están enamorados del otro y no se den cuenta, literal, llega a ser frustrante a veces._**

"Dímelo a mí, los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y el que estén tan ciegos me parece imposible, pero lo es" _dijo Kitty, observando desde lejos._

"Si, se comportan como una mariquita y un gato negro enamorados del otro, esa es la razón por la que debemos ayudarlos, ¿no es así Brooke?" _preguntó Maddie._

 ** _Exactamente, ahora lo que tienen que hacer es que Maddie le de ánimo a Alistair y Kitty le de un empujoncito a Bunny para que entreguen sus notas._**

 _Brooke, debes dejar de hacer eso, o si no te meteras en problemas._

 ** _No estoy interfiriendo ahora mismo, solo estoy señalando lo que va a pasar._**

 _Sea como sea que lo pongas, eso esta pasando exactamente ahora mismo._

 _Exacto, la hija del sombrerero fue a hablar con Alistair y Kitty con Bunny._

 ** _Veamos lo que sucede._**

* * *

"Alistair, ¿puedo saber qué te pasa cadabra?" _le preguntó Maddie a su amigo._

"Dudo que sea algo que tu puedas entender" _le respondió Alistair._

"Si es por lo de Bunny, entonces creo que tengo algo de entendimiento sobre ese tema en específico"

"Espera, ¿tú sabes que estoy enamorado de Bunny?"

"La verdad es que eres muy bueno en muchas cosas, acertijos, aventuras, pero eres pésimo para ocultar tus sentimientos"

 ** _Ni que lo digas, es más que obvio._**

"La verdad, es que yo pienso entregarle esta nota a Bunny, preguntándole si quiere ir a una cita conmigo al Carnaval de Cuentos de Hada esta tarde" _dijo el joven rubio._

 _"_ Eso es sombretástico, seguro que a ella le encantará _" dijo una emocionada Maddie._

"Pero que tal si no quiere salir conmigo, si no siente lo mismo que yo siento por ella, nuestra amistad terminará y no quiero que eso pase" _dijo con un claro tono de preocupación._

"Hey, estas extra-sobre-pensando las cosas, ustedes han sido amigos desde mucho tiempo, nada los va a separar, y créeme cuando te digo que ella siente exactamente lo mismo que sientes tu justo en este preciso momento"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto, solo pon esa nota en su casillero y espera a lo que viene"

"Muchas gracias Maddie, eres una gran amiga" _le agradeció el joven._

"De nada, después de todo, ¿qué mejor para rascarse la espalda que la mano de una amiga hada?" **_*_**

 ** _Traducción: Para eso están los amigos._**

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto, con Bunny._**

"Hola Bunny, ¿por qué te ves tan nerviosa?" _preguntó Kitty apareciendo de la nada._

"Oh, solo eres tú Kitty, me asustaste" _dijo Bunny._

"Aún no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿acaso estas tramado algo?"

"Amm, nada, nop, nada de nada" _dijo muy nerviosa tratando de ocultar la nota de la gatita._

 _Aunque eso no sirvió porque en un parpadeo Kitty ya la tenía en sus manos y empezó a leerla._

"Querido Alistair, estoy tan hechiemocionada que vayamos a una primera ci..." _dijo hasta que Bunny le tapó la boca para que no siguiera hablando y recuperó la nota._

 _La pobrecita se sentía tan avergonzada que Kitty estuviera leyendo esa nota, por suerte su enamorado no podía escucharla desde ahí._

"No hagas eso, ¿qué pasaría si Alistair estuviera escuchando?" _dijo aún sonrojada por la vergüenza._

"Entonces te estaría haciendo un favor" _empezó diciendo Kitty_ "Bunny, hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, y es más que obvio que tu estas enamorada de Alistair pero no quieres decirlo por temor de arruinar su amistad"

"Espera, ¿son tan obvia?" _preguntó._

"Es como si dijeras tus sentimientos hacia Alistair en un escenario en frente a cientos de personas" _dijo_ "Pero mi punto es que, has pasado todo este tiempo preocupada por que podría salir mal, que no te has dado el valor de arriesgarte para darle un chance a alcanzar tu amor verdadero"

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?"

"Lo que digo, es que tomes un riesgo y le entregues esta nota"

"Pero, ¿qué tal si no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él? ¿y si eso arruina nuestra amistad para siempre?" _expresó con una expresión de terror._

"Dudo que eso pase, créeme" _dijo Kitty con un tono tranquilizante._

"Esta bien, ya lo decidí, lo voy a hacer"

 ** _Muchas gracias Kitty por ayudar_**

"Te lo agradezco Kitty, esta plática si que me ayudo" _entonces la chica se alejo dirigiéndose a los casilleros._

"De nada"

 ** _¿Esa respuesta fue también para mí?_**

"¿Tú que crees?"

* * *

 ** _¿Puedo narrar esta parte? Por favoooooor._**

 _Esta bien, puedes narrarlo._

 ** _Gracias, Gracias, Gracias._**

 _No es nada, ahora veamos como lo haces._

 ** _Esta bien, Alistair y Bunny iban en camino al casillero de su enamorado a dejarle la nota en la que expresan sus sentimientos, que por cierto, están uno al lado del otro, por lo que al estar tan concentrados en la nota, no se dieron cuenta que su próximamente-pareja v_** ** _enía a hacer lo mismo, hasta que al tratar de poner la nota dentro del casillero notaron la presencia de su alma gemela, por lo cual, a causa de los nervios, dejaron soltar el trozo de papel que tenían en las manos._**

"Hola Alistair, ¿qué haces aquí?" **_preguntó una sonrojada Bunny._**

"Nada, solo vine a por unos libros, ¿y tú que estas haciendo?" **_preguntó un aún más sonrojado Alistair._**

"Lo mismo, libros" **_dijo con una risa nerviosa._**

 ** _Entonces notaron sus notas faltantes, por lo cual se agacharon lo más rápido posible y recogieron el sus notas, al hacerlo sus caras quedaron muy cerca una de la otra, dejándolos aún más sonrojados de lo que ya estaban. Tan solo si hubiera habido un beso accidental._**

 _Brooke, centrate en la historia._

 ** _Lo siento, ahem, como iba diciendo, recogieron sus notas y las ocultaron para que el otro no pudiera verlas, pero al voltearse para revisarlas, se dieron cuenta de que no eran las suyas. ¡Eran la del otro! Y sin saberlo, las empezaron a leer, con solo saber que eran notas para ellos, ya no podían separar la mirada del trozo de papel._**

 ** _Con cada palabra, sus esperanzas y sueños de amor empezaban a materializarse, al saber que el otro sentía lo mismo que sienten. Al terminar de leerlas, ambos se voltearon, tan pero tan sonrojados que dudo que pueda describir el intenso color que hay en sus caras, imagínense el tono de rojo más intenso posible, bueno, es aún mayor que eso._**

 ** _Se miraron por unos breves instantes, sin saber que decir, como si sus gargantas no permitieran salir las palabras, pero, al final, solo fue necesaria una palabra._**

"Si"

* * *

 _Ahora nos encontramos en camino al Carnaval de Cuentos de Hada, un lugar maravilloso donde uno puede pasar un buen rato con amigos._

 _O momentos inolvidables con aquellos que amas._

 ** _Y eso nos lleva con la pareja del día, Alistair y Bunny, al fin en su primera cita._**

"Un poco de silencio por favor, trato de escuchar de lo que hablan" ** _dijo Kitty quién estaba junto a Maddie escondidas entre unos arbustos._**

 _Un segundo, Kitty y Maddie, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?_

"Espiando, creo es algo obvio por los dispositivos y los sombreros de árbol" _respondió Maddie._

 ** _¿Cómo hiciste que Kitty se pusiera un sombrero de árbol?_**

"Le debía un favor" _respondió._

 _Pero no se supone que ustedes estén aquí._

"Seamos sinceros, de cualquier manera estaríamos en el carnaval, ya sea con sombreros de árbol o sin ellos" _respondió la felina._

 _Bueno, siempre y cuando no interfieran creo que pueden estar aquí._

"No se preocupen, solo vamos a divertirnos en la feria mientras los espiamos, ¡será de lo más divertido!" _dijo una emocionada Maddie._

* * *

 _Como íbamos diciendo, Alistair Wonderland y Bunny Blanc finalmente estaban disfrutando su primera cita y lo estaban pasando de los más maravilloso._

 _Ambos llevaban una ropa casual para su cita, Bunny usaba una blusa blanca con triángulos de colores junto a una falda verde menta con decoraciones de ruedas carruaje de colores y relojes, unos zapatos violetas con moños que se asemejan a las orejas de un conejo y adornando su cuello, un lindo collar azul turquesa._

 _Mientas tanto Alistair trajo una camisa a cuadros amarilla y blanca, con un moño anaranjado y unos pantalones con tirantes cafés, además de unos tenis color turquesa._

 ** _Ropa perfecta para una cita perfecta, la cuál empezó desde hace rato con una caminata romántica para comprar las entradas mientras conversaban románticamente de cosas románticas, ¿ya dije que es muy romántico?_**

 _Brooke, recuerda que no debes repetir tanto una sola palabra para describir._

 _Y que debes dar más detalles, como que, justo ahora, andan tomados de la mano y no se han separado desde que su cita empezó._

 _O en su defecto, especificar de lo que hablan o lo que están haciendo._

 ** _Entendido, disculpen por eso, me sobre-emocioné._**

 ** _La nueva parejita, durante todo este tiempo, solo estaban disfrutando la compañía del otro, tomados de la mano paseando por todo el carnaval viendo que podían hacer. Entonces se toparon con una tienda que a su lado tenía una cama con 20 colchones apilados uno encima de otro y varios edredones más encima de estos._**

"Adivine la cantidad de guisantes bajo los colchones y gane un premio" _dijo Bunny leyendo el cartel que había en esta tienda._

"Pueden intentarlo si quieren, muy pocas personas logran adivinarlo" _dijo la señora anciana encargada del lugar._

"Déjeme intentarlo" _dijo Bunny._

"Disculpa jovencita, pero esto se supone que es para princesas, ya que ellas son muy sensibles" _respondió la mujer._

"Eso no será necesario"

"Intenta si quieres"

 ** _Entonces Bunny se subió encima de la inmensa cama, se acomodó boca-arriba y se movió un poco para poder sentir los guisantes que se encontraban debajo de ella, entonces se convirtió en conejo y se acomodó de nuevo. Cuando estuvo segura, se destransformó, bajo de los colchones y dio su respuesta._**

"Hay exactamente 37 guisantes bajo todos esos colchones, y no estoy segura como cualquiera podría dormir ahí, es muy incómodo"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" _preguntó la señora sorprendida por la sensibilidad del muchacha._

"Los conejos saben como encontrar los guisantes, así que es algo natural en mi" _respondió Bunny_

"Bueno jovencita, elige tu premio"

 _ **Bunny vio la cantidad de peluches que había ahí, pero su mirada se clavo en uno en específico.**_

"Quiero ese" _dijo apuntando a un peluche de un conejo blanco, que la señora bajo de donde estaba y se lo dio en las manos._

"Es para ti, para que pienses en mi" _dijo sonrojada la jovencita, entregándole el peluche a su cita._

"Muchas gracias, es muy tierno, pero no tanto como tú" _dijo el joven muy sonrojado._

 ** _Ya tengo el perfecto juego de palabras, ahem: Estaban tan sonrojados, que sus mejillas llegaban a estar más rojas que las de la Reina de Corazones cuándo se enoja. Ya lo sé, quizá no el mejor para el contexto pero es lo único que se me ocurrió._**

"Pues a mi me pareció muy gracioso" **_dijo a lo lejos Maddeline Hatter, que junto a Kitty seguían espiando a los tortolitos, y gracias._**

* * *

 _La cita continuó con su ritmo normal, donde ellos se subieron comieron algunos bocadillos como algodón de azúcar y unas zanahorias asadas. A cada rato, se podían oír las risas de ambos al recordar anécdotas compartidas._

 _O por el hecho de que todo este tiempo estaban enamorados del otro y no lo sabían._

 _Se subieron a varias atracciones, como las Tazas de Té Giratorias, el Carrusel de Corcéles, incluso un viaje al Salón de los Espejos Encantados y un viaje en la Montaña Rusa Real._

"No me recuerdes eso, todavía veo al mundo girar a mi alrededor" _dijo Kitty, quien se veía mareada, tal vez no debió comer esos peces asados antes de subirse._

"¿De qué hablas? Yo veo al mundo exactamente igual a como lo había dejado antes" _expresó Maddeline._

"¿Dónde se encuentra la parejita exactamente? Los perdí luego mi visita al baño"

 ** _Yo puedo decir donde están._**

"¿Y?"

 ** _¿En dónde crees que acaban algunas de las mejores citas en un carnaval?_**

"En el túnel de los enamorados" **_dijo Maddie, pero no es así, es el lugar más cliché donde acabar una cita en carnaval, y siempre funciona._**

* * *

 ** _La Rueda de la Fortuna, y nuestra cita se encontraba en la cima de esta, la cual, por alguna clase de "plot device", se para ahí, dejándolos con una vista hermosa, la cual no va a cambiar hasta que tengan una escena más que romántica ahí._**

 ** _Entonces Alistair empezó a hablar._**

"Sabes Bunny, esta es una vista más hermosa, y estoy más que feliz que la estoy compartiendo contigo"

"Yo siento lo mismo, no quisiera estar con nadie más que tú en este momento, y estoy más que agradecida por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos"

 ** _Entonces, en ese preciso momento, se perdieron en la vista del otro, hipnotizados por los ojos de la persona a la que aman más en el mundo, cada vez acercándose más entre sí, hasta que sus labios al fin se tocan, produciendo el primer beso de ambos, su primer beso de amor verdadero. Y es más que mágico, se los aseguro._**

 ** _Después de eso, se miraron todavía más sonrojados, (enserio, es necesario crear una nueva palabra para describir su sonrojo) y ellos saben que siempre tendrán al otro de su lado, sin importar lo que pase._**

* * *

"Awwwww" _dijeron la par de espías._

"Yo solo estoy contenta de que al fin sucediera, ya se hacia molesto que no lo supieran" _dijo Kitty._

"Oye Brooke, ya que ellos dos están juntos, ¿crees que mi mariquita y gato negro estarán juntos?" **_preguntó Maddie, y no te preocupes, te apuesto que dentro de poco van a ser pareja._**

"¿Pero y si usan máscaras?"

 ** _Eso solo va a hacer las cosas más complicadas, pero l_** ** _'amour trouve toujours son chemin._**

"Je vous remercie beaucoup pour l'info"

* * *

"¡Felicidades a la nueva pareja!" _dijo Maddie, quien sorprendió a la pareja de camino de regreso a la escuela._

"¡Maddie, Kitty! ¿Nos estaban siguiendo?" _preguntó Alistair._

"No, ¿por qué pensarían eso?" _dijo Kitty._

"Por los sombreros de árbol, todos saben que solo se usan cuando espías a alguien" _señalo Bunny._

"Eso no importa, lo importante es que ustedes dos, luego de muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, al fin son pareja y se tiene que celebrar con una fiesta del té" _dijo la hija del sombrerero._

"Puedo disfrutar de una fiesta del té en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo" **_le dijo Bunny a su ahora oficial novio._**

"Igual yo, bolita de algodón" **_le respondió a su ahora oficial novia, Oh Grimm que bien se siente decir todo eso._**

"Yo igual, siempre y cuando mantenga la dulzura a bajo nivel, ¿esta bien?" **_dijo Kitty con un tono un poco aguafiestas._**

 ** _Entonces todos empezaron a reír, la mejor forma de acabar una historia, es que todos acaben riéndose, porque representa que todo sale "purrfecto"._**

 ** _Y Kitty me dio una mirada enojada por decirlo de nuevo, esa es otra manera de acabar la historia, hasta luego._**

* * *

Así queda mi segunda historia, y pase un rato divertido escribiéndola, en especial los narradores, ellos siempre han sido mi parte favorita de la historia.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Los veo luego.

PD: Soy fan de Miarculous Ladybug y ni pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de las referencias ;P


End file.
